Dead 4 Life
by Carnage Chain
Summary: this is the story of a Hunter and a Witch along with a Smoker, a Tank a Charger and a boomer.
1. Hunter

Dead 4 Life 

Chapter 1 Hunter 

**(Listen to Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides)**

**(Hunter's POV)**

_I leapt from rooftop to rooftop looking for my pray those "humans" as i kind call them, they think we are mindless drones and to be honest the commons are but we the evolved as we like to call ourselves are the ones with intelligence. We work together to fight, kill, hunt and feed, i was crouched on top of a tall building looking over the streets below the commons shambling about like they normally do. Suddenly a long tongue shots up from behind me and wrapped around the brick chimney, i turn round and standing at the edge of the roof with the tongue going back into his mouth was my friend Vance the smoker._

_He was unlike other smokers for one the only indication that the infection got to him was his greenish skin, his extremely long tongue and the abnormal growths on the right side of his face. His white vest and short green-sleeved shirt and blue jeans with matching sneaker's, he had silver cross necklace and a silver ruby ring. He walked over to me._

"Yo what's up Hunter?"

"I'm fine vance"

_Vance was one of the few infected that remembered who he was before he became infected and liked being called by his human name, he didnt like being called smoker because that's what he was not his name me i didnt remember my name nor who i was and i liked the name hunter so i took it., he kneeled down and looked over the edge of the house and saw a young mid twenties woman running from the commons._

"Go time" _Vance said letting his tongue hang out _

_He shot out his tongue and wrapped it round the woman giving his head a shard tug the woman was thrown onto the roof top as vance unwrapped her and his tongue retracted, i turned round and pushed off of my legs shooting forward and plunging my right clawed fist straight through her chest clenching her heart as my arm shot through her spine and out her back. I pulled my arm out of her body as she fell to the ground i held the heart tightly within my grasp as vance walked past me and started to feed on the corpse, to the others i may be strange because i refuse to feed on the flesh i prefer the special parts of a human the organs are the best parts of the human anatomy._

_I stabbed my fangs into the heart and ripped off a piece of it, swallowing it as the blood gushed from the rest of the heart onto my bare chest and my black leather vest with a hood. After I finished the heart, i wiped blood from my mouth and turned just as Vance sated his hunger._

"Anybody else?"

"No looks like the commons got them all"

"Never mind then"

"So where you heading now?"

"There's a mall just south of here i figured i'd meet the guys there"

"Say hi to tank for me"

"Will do"

_Vance used his tongue like a chain to swing from building to building once he was out of sight i walked to the opposite edge of the building and leapt to the next street, i may be friends with some evo's but i do prefer to hunt alone it's just who i am whether i was like this as a human i don't know. Running across the building i leapt and landing on the next building approaching the hotel, i ran to the edge and jumped crashing through the window of the hotel lobby._

_Standing my eyes were perfect for seeing in the darkness and i could see the blood trails, but there were no commons around here almost like they were all dead this made me uneasy. Now you most probably think that zombies using guns is something out of a shit horror flick but i actually know how to use a gun, when i woke in this form i opened the draw next to me and pulled out a HK P30 silver pistol fully loaded. As i held it all the memories of me using it came flooding back but that was it nobody knows that i use a gun Vance thinks i carry it as a trophy, i pulled it out of the holster on my right hip and check the ammo still fully loaded and in the apartment i think is my home i have a few spare boxes of full magazines._

_Placing the mag back into the gun i make sure the safety is off as i walked to the stairs as the power was out, looking up the stairs i couldn't see any commons at all something was defiantly strange here i don't like this. Walking up the stairs i kept my gun tightly in my grasp using my left hand i threw my hood over my red eyes and to cover the top half of my face. I checked each floor of this ten floor hotel nothing absolutely nothing that was until i got to the tenth ninth floor opening the door i could see the dead commons fresh with bullet holes, i walked into the hall and at the end i saw the red bared door to a human means "safe room". I turned down the other side of the hall and turned as i saw a biker with a shotgun staring right at me._

"HUNTER!"

Out of nowhere another three survivors showed up and opened fire on me, i dashed round a corner and fired back making them duck behind cover.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID A HUNTER LEARN TO USE A GUN!"

I ran out of ammo and holstered the gun as i ran for the end of the hall.

"GRENADE OUT!"

I turned and saw the oldest of the four throw the grenade right at my feet exploding and sending me straight through the window, stray glass shards stabbed into my pale grey skin as i fell to the ground with a heavy crash.

I lay there bleeding as i could barely keep my eyes open i turned my head to the left and as i vision blurred i swear i saw a woman approach me but before i could confirm that i lost conciseness as i was sure i was dead.. Again.

**(this is my first Left 4 dead fic so please review)**


	2. Woken

Chapter 2 Woken 

"_this is when vance is speaking in his gay feminine voice"_

**(Hunter's POV)**

_I felt like shit my body hurt if you're wondering yes we evo's do feel pain but we are more resistant to it but in this case i had been in a explosion and fell to the ground from the ninth floor. So i was in a little bit of pain but as i vision cleared i noticed that i arms and my right leg were bandaged my leather vest was torn and burnt along with my trousers and my sneaker's, my wrists bandaged because of the shards and burns but as i tried to move my leg a shot of pain forced me to lie down again. I turned my head to the side and saw vance sleeping in a chair the guy only sleeps when he's worried guess he found me and brought me here._

_He opened his left eye, stood stretching his tired undead muscles, and lights a fag with a lighter he got of a kill._

"finally your awake, i was worried i'd have to leave your sorry ass"

"haha ow shit don't make me laugh vance"

"how you feeling?"

"like i was just hit with a grenade and fell nine floors to the ground and landed on a car"

"hahaha ya guess you should feel like that owe in got you something?"

"huh?"

"what don't you remember?"

"no"

"it's your birthday dude"

"my birthday?"

"damn the infection scarped your mind good"

"haha ow fuck! What did i tell you about making me laugh?"

"hahahahaha sorry dude anyway here"

_Vance threw me a red and black leather motocross jacket with the black armour, i took off my leather vest and put on my new jacket it fit like a charm and vance placed my old vest in the draw. He turned to me as he headed to the door but it was then that something clicked in my brain._

"how did you find me?"

"huh?"

"i went the opposite direction to you for at least half an hour by the time you would have arrived i would have died, so how did you find me so quick?"

"to be honest i didnt i found you on the rooftop we were on before and you already had the bandages on"

"i was already bandaged?"

"yep"

_I wondered who helped me then but then i turned back vance as he had a chain in his right hand._

"vance what's with the chain?"

"_hm? Oh this to chain you down big boy"_

"get away from me the kinky gay bastard!"

"hahahahaha i'm only fucking with ya"

"i fucking hope not!"

"hahahaha na this is your other present from the guys"

"tank and charger?"

"yep"

He tugged on the chain and a undead husky walked into the room and jumped on the bed, i had always wanted a husky but we could never find on any we did find had either gone feral or been killed.

I stroked the undead K-9 and it rubbed its head in my clawed hand.

"thanks smoky"

"don't call me smoky okay?"

"don't you go making anymore gay jokes?"

"_aw baby you know i can't make a promise like that"_ _vance said in that gay feminine voice of his_

_Thing is vance isn't gay he just likes to freak people out by doing it, i find it hilarious most of the times but when he does it to me i either want to punch to guy or run. But he is my best friend and he doesn't go as far as he does with the others with me he just talks i think you can guess what he does to the others._

"oh fuck!"

"what?" _vance said looking concerned _

"i dropped my gun"

"your gun?... oh the one you had since you were six"

"you knew?"

"well ya i am the only one of us who can remember, don't worry call this and valentine's day present"

_Trust it to be my fucking luck that i my birthday is the day before valentine's day, vance pulls out a black case and places it on the bed but as i go to grab it he grabs my collar and pulls me close._

"_i expect some reward for this"_

"how about i let you have some of the hearts in the fridge?"

"_ohh perfect" _

_Letting go of my collar he went into the kitchen laughing and i opened the case, inside was something i remembered i guess by my knowledge i must have worked with guns when i was human. It was a Beretta MX4 Submachine gun made in Italy capable of firing a 9x 19 NATO/Lugar round within a 30 round magazine it is an excellent weapon all round came with 120 rounds already within magazines and red-dot sight plus fabric strap attaching the strap and slotting the sight on the rail i checked the sight and it was perfect, i placed it back in the case and closed just as vance came in throwing me a heart._

"you know i should be gay to you more if you let me have more hearts these are delicious"

"told you only the best for my guys"

"amen to that dude"

_I ate my heart and looked out the window i looked round the room and it looked very familiar but my mind was blank._

"hey vance"

"ya dude?"

"where are we?"

"this is your apartment big guy"

"oh so that's why it looks familiar"

"_ahh is my boy toy losing his memory?"_

"K9 sick him!"

_The dog jumped off the bed and growled at vance before it beared it's fangs at him._

"okay okay i get the idea"

"good boy K9 up, up"

_The dog turned and jumped up the bed lying next to me and i stroked it using my clawed hand._

"all you need now i s a girl"

"is that meant to be a joke?"

"not at all"

"ur in case you didnt notice I A FUCKING ZOMBIE HUNTER!"

"you're a zombie pedo?"

"_there was an awkward silence as i looked at him and he looked at me._

"I AM NOT A PEDO!"

"okay whatever you say dude, but you have to admit your and that girl were really close"

"i knew her since she was born"

"exactly!"

"arrrrr i done talking about this vance"

"okay okay dude, well i'll be going"

"see ya vance"

"see ya... pedo"

_Before i could do anything vance was already out the front door, i tried to move but i leg just hurt again. Humans think when you become a zombie your nerves die in truth they sort of do but mostly in an evo they stay active but are... numbed i could say meaning we feel less than a human, i think that makes sense anyway i decided to stay in my bed and rest up until i am able to hunt again._

**(Vance's (Smoker's) POV)**

_I left his apartment content with myself as i walked down the stairs i stopped when i heard a deep feminine voice call to me from the darkness._

"is he okay?"

"is who okay?"

"that hunter"

"you mean... well ya hunter, he's fine"

"good"

"wait were you the one who found him?"

"..."

"hello?"

_The voice was gone and the person it belonged to as well, i completely believed the fact that this person was the one who helped him then i started to wonder what kind of infected would do that. It had to be a special or as hunter calls us evo's personally, i prefer evo so if it was an evo who was it. It couldn't be a spitter because they have their bottom jaws missing so who was it?. _

_I continued to walk down the stairs and out of the apartment, i turned and saw flashlights headed this way._

"fuck survivors!" _i said quietly _

_I used my tongue to get to the rooftop of the building across the street, i saw them approaching the apartment block, at the front was an old guy holding a M14 assault rifle wearing an army uniform clearly a veteran. Next was a biker guy holding a shotgun, next to him was an African-American guy wearing black trousers a white shirt and a red tie with a MP5 submachine gun. The final person was an attractive female with a red leather jacket with a white shirt, they walked forward approaching the block and i grabbed my cross in desperation._

"please... please don't go inside"

_I held the cross so tight i started to bleed but i didnt care i didnt want hunter to be endangered but i was no match for the four of them at the same time, whether i was praying or not i give a shit they went into the apartment block._

"fuck!"

_I knew if they found hunter and K9 they'd kill them on the spot, i have to do something but what... i know i'll get the guys there in the church a few blocks away... why the fuck do i wear a cross and live in a church i am not religious._

_Never mind that now got the help hunter._

**(read, review, and please tell me what you think about the characters so I can make this story better so review homies) **


	3. Rematch

Chapter 3 Rematch

**(Hunter's POV)**

_I was asleep with K9 when i started to dream and yes we evo's can dream to not get you anymore confused think of us evo's as half human half zombie that's the best way i can put it, anyway i was dreaming that me, vance, boomer, tank and charger were all just sitting on a beach with the sun setting and the waves moving in the sea. Vance would be freaking charger out with his gay feminine voice boomer would be doing a human BBQ to make you orgasm vance's words not mine, tank would exercising doing laps, press ups, crunches, and anything else he could except relax. Me i would be drinking a power aid red and looking at the setting sun when boomers voice would sound off._

"food's ready!"

_Like a gunshot, we all raced to the boomer and the BBQ despite how he looks boomer is the best cook ever, tanks would always have the skull or the ribs just so he could chew on the bones. Boomer would have the most but would cut down every time, charger would have a leg vance would have an arm and boomer would give me the BBQ'd organs just the way i like them ._

_It would be paradise but then again it is just a dream there is no paradise for us not anymore, i opened my red eyes as i stroked K9 in his sleep such a cute dog. My leg was still pretty bad but i could walk with a limp quite a painful limp i might add, i got off the bed and went to the kitchen getting a drink and walking to the window. I saw vance running over the rooftops quite fast i wondered what was making him run that fast, that's when i smelt it the human scent._

_I limped back to the bedroom and got out my new gun loading it and turning the safety off, i walked to the corner and looked through the reflection in the window. I heard the footsteps and the scent got stronger, I limped to the door, looked through the peephole, and saw the four from before._

_I opened the door and K9 made them scatter he instinctively went for the older male as i opened fire on the other three making them take cover round the corner, K9 used his tail to knock the gun out of the guy's hand and brought his fangs down on his throat. I grabbed the ,ales leg and dragged him into my apartment as K9 ripped his throat out and ate it._

_They threw grenades i remembered this dance so i got out my ammo belt and loaded it with spare mags and got K9 under my arm, shooting out the window i ran and dived out the window hitting the gas cooker setting it off and exploding in the apartment. I hoped i took the rest of those bastards as i fell the seven stories to the ground landing on a truck trailer, it was a less painful landing but it still hurt like a bitch. K9 ran and jumped off the trailer as it ran away i didnt bother going after him i knew we'd see each other again and i needed to get away i moved faster on my own anyway._

_I jumped off the trailer and landed on the ground running into an alleyway i turned and didnt see them or smell then but the gas would of stopped me being able to anyway so it didnt matter anyway, i slowed to a walk down the dark alleyway dark to humans pretty easy for us evo's._

**(Vance's POV)**

_I ran into the church seeing the guys doing what they do best, i feel to my knees as boomer came over and helped me up._

"you okay vance?"

"yeah i'm fine but hunter isn't"

_Tank and charger came over and looked at me as i caught my breath if i even do breathe._

"what happened?"

"a group of survivors went into his apartment but his leg wasn't healed"

"well let's go!" _tank said smashing his knuckles together _

**(Tank's POV)**

_We all ran through the streets with vance on the rooftops and boomer slightly trailing behind but he was doing his best, in situations like this we all need to stick together hunter is one of us and we look after our own. Hunter's like my little brother if they've hurt him i'm gonna ground their bones to dust, i smashed anything in our way out of the way, as we entered the apartment complex. Vance was the first to reach the seventh floor and ran to hunter's apartment, when we arrived it was too late the apartment was blown to shit everything was gone even a charred corpse._

"is that him?" _charger asked_

"no this is one of the survivors, hunter took one out the son of a gun," _vance said checking the bedroom_

"it's no good everything is burnt like Satan himself came here" _boomer said taking a look round _

"hunter's a tough son of a bitch he's gonna be fine you watch" _i said _

"i said i had your belief tank," _vance said _

"we all do" _boomer added _

"well the human's are long gone and so is hunter, so why don't we go back to the church and wait for him there it's the first place he'd go agreed?"

_They all nodded._

**(Hunter's POV) **

_My vision was going blurry again as i noticed i was bleeding from the back of my head, i felt as dizzy as i tried to continue. I dropped the gun the only thing stopping it hitting floor was the fabric strap, i continued hugging the wall but i could feel my legs starting to give out under me. I dropped to the floor and breathed heavily as i could barely keep my eyes open this time i didnt see any woman shadow and i sure that this time i really was dead._

**(Read and review homies) **


	4. Memory

Chapter 4 Memory

_Hunter was asleep or rather knocked out by jumping out of his apartment and blowing it up, after he passed out in the alleyway a dormant part of his mind and reawakened inside him._

**(Start of Memory)**

_Dante (Hunter) was at his family's firing range practising with his Steyr ACR, he was accurate when Vance, Jensen (tank), Zack (boomer) and Luke (charger) came to the range. Vance snuck up behind dante and went into his gay feminine mode._

"_Hey baby"_

"Vance i'm holding a gun don't try it"

"_Damn you touchy today did somebody not get any last night"_

"That's it"

_Dante turned round and aimed the gun at Vance making sure the safety was off._

"Say that again i dare ya i double dare ya"

"Okay okay i get it," _Vance said holding his hands up_

"You're a douche Vance,"_ Jensen said picking up a MP5 _

_After the practise, the group went into the armoury and placed the guns back._

"Have you guys heard of the virus that's going around?" _luke said _

"yeah apparently it's quite bad in the east," _Jensen said _

"well so long as it doesn't interfere with business," _dante said crossing his arms _

"what business this is a privately owned range, you own a god damn beach house" _zack said biting his hotdog _

"yeah being the owner of a gun business is good" _dante said with a smile _

"Technically you don't owe them until your twenty and your seventeen now," _vance said lighting up a cigarette _

"you always have to spoil things don't you vance" _dante said losing his smile_

"pretty much"

"so when are your folks getting back dante?" _Jensen asked_

"Urm... i'm not too sure actually but i think two weeks from now" _dante said locking the armoury_

"Hey dante where's your sister?" _zack said _

"In bed" _dante said placing the keys in his pocket_

"Ahh so the hunter finally got his prey" _Vance said _

_Dante didnt move and he didnt say a word he would never think of her in that way, she is his step-sister so sure they were not blood related but it is still a taboo. Sure him and scarlet were close but they weren't that close but to everyone else they were, the reason dante got the nickname hunter was because he told them that what scarlet decided to call them after mother and father told her about paedophiles. Dante had no idea how scarlet learned about those sick bastards but she did and when he told the guys well... that's how rumours and the nickname started, everything he was called hunter he would run his and scarlet's relationship through his head and he believed that they were like any other brother and sister maybe a little closer._

_There was that time when she was six and he was eleven that she has a bad dream and slept with him that night, because she didnt want to sleep with mother and father because she felt safer with dante but in his defence he was a kid as well but he isn't anymore and she still sleeps with him when she has bad dreams. Of course he's never told the guys this for fear of what they would do but he knew they wouldn't do anything they'd just tease him about it... relentlessly._

"Hello earth to dante" _Jensen said snapping his fingers _

"Huh?" _dante said snapping out of his trance _

"You okay man you blanked on us" _zack said with a concerned voice _

"Yeah i'm fine nothing to worry about" _dante said with a fake smile _

_Dante and the others walked into the house and sat down on the sofa turning on the TV to watch ghost rider spirit of vengeance._

"You what i don't get, if the rider was an angel and then he became a bounty hunter wouldn't that make him the grim reaper?" _Vance said _

"Nah the grim reaper was the taker of corrupted souls," _Jensen said _

"Yeah that's what the rider does" _Vance replied _

"He has a point there" _zack said _

"True but the grim reaper wasn't a biker"

"How do you know?" _Vance said annoyed _

"Because the grim reaper was originally the angel of death Gabriel who was the only angel to turn against god after Satan himself, the rider is the descendant of the reaper hence why they have similarities. The other person was black heart the devils son and major pain in the ass, the three together are the worst three people you could ever hope to come across" _dante said pulling out a chilled bottle of water out of the fridge_

"Who the hell do you know about this?" _zack said _

"I read... a lot, and i write stories on this shit you know this" _dante said walking to the stairs _

"Where you going dante?" _Vance said_

"Checking on scarlet" _dante said _

_Dante headed up the stairs and walked in to his room where a twelve-year-old girl was lying down looking at him with a weak smile._

"Hey big brother" _scarlet said in a weak voice _

"Hey little sis" dante replied in a quiet voice

_Dante walked to the double bed and sat down looking at scarlet as he moved her hair out of her face and touched his forehead against hers._

"You're burning up"

"You're not going to kiss are you?"

"Not unless you want me too"

_Okay that was a little wrong but she always brings this side of him out she just seems to be different round her; she smiled at him and held his hand._

"I'll wait till i'm better for that," _she said almost like she was teasing him_

_Dante smiled and touched the chilled water against her forehead making her sigh heavily._

"How's that feel?"

"Like a nice cool breeze"

"That's good"

"Hey dante when are mother and father getting back?"

"In two weeks sis"

"I wish it was just us"_ scarlet said with a disappointed look_

"How come?"

"Because then we'd be able to spend every moment together" _scarlet looked at dante with a sorrowful look_

"Scarlet we can't have that kind of relationship," _Dante said placing a hand on scarlet's shoulder _

"Why not we're not blood related" _scarlet said placing her hand on dante's _

"Scarlet... i love you but your my baby sister, it would be wrong"

"But we spend every moment together and we even sleep together"

"Scarlet i won't lie i love it when i holding you at night but we can never be together like that" _dante said placing his hand on scarlet's cheek_

"I want to be more than sibling's dante i..." _scarlet started to cry_

_Dante knew what she was on about they'd always been there for each other through thick and thin even when father tried to hurt her dante punched him so hard he knocked three teeth out, now whenever it comes to scarlet dante and father were always at each other's throats. That's why whenever she was scared or alone she would always go to dante first, he was the one to look after her when she was bullied when she was sick through everything it was him and her. Even that time when he was meant to go on holiday with the guys he stayed behind to look after scarlet to him she came first, and as he processed these memories he realised how far their relationship had gone they were far beyond normal siblings in the eyes of everyone else they were lovers._

_Dante saw scarlet turn round and he placed the water on the end table, he looked at her and turned her face towards his._

"You tell anyone about this and i will kill you little sis" _dante had a playful smile on his face and it was in his tone _

_She looked at him confused as he pressed his lips on hers, at first, she was shocked but soon she melted into the kiss she relaxed and closed her eyes as she placed her arms around dante's neck. Dante moved his tongue along hers and held her tightly, when he pulled away there was thin trail of saliva between their mouths as they both smiled at each other._

"_Ahh that's so cute" _

_They turned round and saw the guys smiling, scarlet got so embarrassed that she threw the covers over her head and dante turned to the guys._

"Well?" _dante said _

_The guys looked at each other and Vance took a step forward and smiled._

"Let's give them some privacy boys, don't worry dante we won't snitch your our friend and she is too. We'll wait down stairs but don't take too long Romeo"

"Thanks guys" _dante said with a big smile _

"_Don't think you've won yet scarlet he's gonna be mine soon" _

"You stay away from him he's mine" _scarlet wrapped her arms around dante and gave Vance the evil eyes _

_The guys erupted into laughter as they closed to door and dante turned in side of scarlet's grip._

"He's so strange" _scarlet said looking at the door _

"Thanks scarlet" _dante said _

"Well it's true... now you're all mine and mine alone" _scarlet said tightening her grip_

_Dante wrapped his arms around her waist as she pulled him on to the bed, pushing her body into his he held her tight as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. He smiled as he heard her soft breathing and the smile on her face warmed his heart, holding tightly he kissed her on her forehead and whispered into her ear._

"Sleep tight my scarlet"

_**Meanwhile**_

_Vance was down stairs and yawned as Jensen was doing press ups, zack was cooking and Luke was flexing his one arm. See luke was born with a deformity where he has only one arm the right arm his left never developed and therefore never grew, he didnt mind in fact the guy made the most of it he trained his one arm every day. Zack was cooking his famous rice masterpiece, a combination of all the different kinds of rice mixed with herbs and spices for the perfect blend of flavour._

_Jensen stopped exercising and turned to Vance who from the looks of things was making shapes in the clouds._

"Something wrong vance?"

"Just thinking that's all"

"Thinking about what?" _Luke asked_

"If anyone found out about dante and scarlet how would they react?"

"That is a problem," _Jensen said crossing his arms _

"Yeah... maybe they could run away together," _Luke said _

"It's an idea but if they got caught he'd be charged with kidnapping," _Vance said opening a book on law _

"Fuck... where the hell did you find that book?" _Luke said looking at the book_

"This place has a huge library right through that door," _Vance pointed to the door at the end of the hallway_

_Luke went into the library while zack came in with the food._

"Where's Luke's and dante's?" _Vance asked_

"In the microwave i saw Luke head that way and i noticed how dante hasn't come down yet... maybe he fell asleep"

"Guess so"

_**Meanwhile **_

_Dante was holding scarlet in his tight grip as he felt her warmth on his skin he slowly opened his eyes after being asleep for only twenty minutes he looked onto scarlet's face she was still red and was still hot, he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead when she started to stir he pulled away and looked at her. She opened her eyes they were bright yellow and slit she started to growl and this freaked out dante._

"Scarlet?"

_Scarlet pushed dante out of the bed and jumped on top of him, her grip was surprisingly powerful as she pinned him to the floor and bared her fangs. Her skin had gone somewhat grey and her hair was pure white as she brought her face closer to him._

"Scarlet?"

_Scarlet showed no ability to remember who he was as she bit down on his neck spraying his blood everywhere._

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

_He looked at her as she brought her mouth away from the open wound as more blood poured out of him he tried to move but she was stronger than him._

_Jensen broke down the door and threw scarlet on to the bed as dante got to his feet the other's arrived._

"Dante you okay WHAT THE FUCK!" _Vance said _

"Everyone out!" _dante said gripping the wound _

"What!" _Jensen said clenching his fists _

"She's my sister i have to deal with this" _dante showed something new in his eyes _

_The other's left the room and closed the door as dante walked towards scarlet gripping his wound._

"Scarlet... look at me, look at me"

_Using his left hand he touched the side of her face making her look at him, he had tears in his eyes whether from pain or something else._

"Please scarlet... come back to me"

_The tears flowed as he pressed his forehead against hers, her growls started to dial down as she looked at him and started to cry herself._

"Dante i'm sorry i'm so sorry!" _scarlet said wrapping her arms around his neck_

"It's okay scarlet"

_Scarlet saw the wound and started to cry more as she hugged dante begging for forgiveness._

"Hey look at me, i promised never to let anything hurt you *turns to the door* run, run as far as you can sis please"

"I can't leave you you're infected too"

"I know but i won't let them hurt you, if they try to i'll make sure they get cursed to"

"I can't ask you to do that"

"I'm not asking"

_Dante pressed a kiss against her lips; pulling away, he looked her dead in the eyes._

"Run!"

_Scarlet had tears in her eyes as she jumped out the window and rain into the city._

**(End of memory)**

"SCARLET!"

_Hunter shot up from his sleep still in the alleyway as he got t0 his feet he felt a little better but he couldn't hold the pain in._

"Scarlet.. My scarlet!" _hunter face palmed his right hand on his face_

"Scarlet's gone"

_Hunter turned round and saw no one but he did hear a strong deep feminine voice._

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She gone hunter gone for good"

"I won't accept that! I promised that i would protect her and i would always find her... no matter what!"

"Pathetic"

"What?"

"Your feelings for her are pathetic"

"..."

"You really are a hunter"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT SCARLET WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU JUDGE ME!"

"..."

"C'MON FUCKING TELL ME HOW THE FUCK SHOULD YOU KNOW HOE I FEEL, YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

"I know plenty dante"

"How do you know my name?"

"You remember?... then i have failed"

"What the fuck are you on about?"

"I never should have saved you"

"You saved me from those survivors?"

"Forget about scarlet dante"

"I will never forget about her"

"Why? Why will you never forget about her don't you think she feels terrible after she inflected you with this curse you now bare, don't you think she wishes she was never born"

"Scarlet would never feel like that"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE HER THAT'S WHY!"

"If you really love her dante *sniff* then you will forget about her"

**(Wow, proper dramatic don't you think, please read and review homies) **


	5. Search begins

Chapter 5 Search begins

**(Listen to Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides)**

_Hunter ran through the streets mostly aimless trying to find scarlet, as he climbed a building he looked through the darkness at the rising sun. He knew he stood no chance in the light he'd too easy to spot so he swung back on the roof gutter and smashed through a window into a room shutting the curtains behind him, he looked into the front room and noticed the map on the table walking over to the map he saw his families gun range circled._

"That would be a safe place... OH FUCK!"

_Hunter jumped out of the window and landed on the next roof with the map in hand he followed the directions back to the gun range, something had clicked in his head and it told him to hurry to the range. Leaping from the building, he jumped down onto the road and ran across the cars, zipping up his motocross jacket he got down of all fours and performed the signature hunter leap into the air clearing the street in one leap. _

_He ran faster than he thought he could he was a free runner when he was human and that experience was all he needed to keep going at the fact he was looking for her, nothing was going to stand in his way not this time and not ever as he turned the corner he performed the leap again and started to run on the rooftops once again. He knew why he was doing this it was an realisation he made a promise and he was intent on keeping it nothing was gonna change his mind not now and not ever nothing was gonna keep him from his and her freedom, leaping onto the trees he started to jump between them as he got closer to the range the sun beamed down onto his pale grey skin as his red eyes turned to slit to keep out the light._

**(Listen to Saviour by Black Veil Brides)**

_He reached the end of the track and saw his families gun range he looked at the still locked gates how the lock and chain were still intact, he didnt know when the survivors left but it was clear he had beaten them. He smiled, as he knew that fact he reached his hand out to touch the gate when he heard the sound of a gunshot, he hand only centimetres from the gate and another shot. He fell to his knee gripping the gate as his blood flowed from his back, pulling himself to his feet; he turned round and rested his back against the gate seeing the survivors from before._

"No not yet... i can't die yet"

_He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the key to the gate, gripping it in his hand he saw the survivors reload now was his chance. Turning round he unlocked the gate and ripped out the chain running into the range as another shot was fired hitting him in the leg, he fell to the ground and grunted in pain as he got to his feet again and stumbled towards the door of the house. Another shot and he fell completely to the ground gripping his hands he gathered his strength and got to his knees as he saw the house a few feet in front of him. _

"**ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

_Releasing a mighty roar he leapt at the door and held to handle as he fell once again, he didnt have any strength left as he dropped the key and turned around resting his back against the door._

_As the survivors approached, he saw the faces of his best friends running through his mind._

"Vance, zack, luke, Jensen... Scarlet i'm sorry, so sorry"

_Lifting his head, he saw the barrel of a shotgun pointed right at his head._

**(Listen to show me the meaning of being lonely by the backstreet boys)**

_Looks like this is it for me, i wish i had seen her face one more time i wish... wishing something about it makes me wonder if a wish would of stopped all this. I doubt it but i do wish i could be with her once more and yet now here i am, sitting with my back to the door with three pissed survivors staring down at me with their guns in my face. I hope this heaven and hell stuff isn't real because if it is then i'm going straight to hell, huh? Is that... Marauders here at my family's home fuck no. I may die for this but i will defend my family even if she isn't inside i have to do what i have to do, i have to do what i need to do._

**(Listen to Legacy by Black Veil Brides) **

_Hunter's eyes snapped open as he forced himself to his feet taking the pistol from the woman's holster he aimed at the advancing marauders and opened fire, the survivors turned and saw the marauders not knowing what to do they joined hunter in killing the marauders. One by one they fell to the ground hunter ran out of ammo and dropped the gun grabbing hold of his berretta MX6, aiming he opened fire once again as the biker reloaded he saw one of the marauders fire at him. He pushed him out of the way, as the bulleted zipped past his earlobe and went into the wall; hunter turned his head and saw the damage that was happing to his home._

"C'MON YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

_Hunter let go of his gun and got down ready to pounce._

**"!"**

_He leapt into air coming down on to a marauder and ripped out his throat before forcing his right fist through a marauders chest, a back flip kick to another one and then ripping off his head followed by ripping the bottom jaw off of the next marauder._

_A marauder was about to stab him in the head when he turned and the marauder got his brains blow out by the woman in the red jacket, hunter looked at her and nodded as the last of the marauders fell._

_Hunter walked to the survivors who still had their guns pointed at him but he showed no hostility he walked by them and looked at the damage done to his house._

"Thanks for the help" _hunter said looking at the house _

"You can talk?" _the African-American asked _

"_Yeah the name's dante but people just call me hunter" _

"_I'm Louis" the survivor reached his hand out _

"Louis what are you doing?" _snapped the biker _

"I'm not going to bite him" _hunter said shaking Louis's hand _

"Why are you here?" _asked the biker _

"This is my home or at least... it used to be" _hunter said looking at the ground _

_Hunter kneeled down and picked up the key unlocking the front door, he walked in with the survivors._

"So you and your family owned this gun range?" _asked the woman_

"They were away mostly so you could say i owned it catch"

_Hunter threw the key to the woman._

"That's a skeleton key it'll open every door in this range, the armoury is outside follow me when you're ready i got to check something"

_Hunter walked up the stairs and out of sight._

"Do you think we can trust him?"

"I don't know francis"

"He seems alright to me"

"Louis he's a zombie and a smart one at that"

"I get that zoey but he did help us"

"That was because of those marauders, we helped each other in the spur of the moment"

"I agree with francis"

_**(Meanwhile)**_

_Hunter walked down the hall and reached the door to his room, touching the handle the memory came back again. He held back his emotions as he watched that memory unfold how he let scarlet get away after she bit him, and how he infected the others to save her for he couldn't lose her, he pulled down the handle and opened the door. Walking in, he unzipped his jacket and placed it on a chair as he sat down on the bed and opened the draw. He pulled out some bandages and wrapped his torso in the bandages, after patching himself up he placed the bandages back in the draw and closed it._

_Lifting up his head, he saw the woman looking at him as she holstered her pistol._

"Was this your room?"

"It was"

_Hunter looked round his old room even at the dry blood pool right in front of the woman, he held the bite mark on his neck as he stood._

"I'm zoey the biker is Francis"

"..."

"What were you looking for?"

"My past"

_Hunter and zoey walked down the stairs and out the back door into the range, walking through the range to the armoury at the opposite end zoey walked to the lock and opened it._

_Francis, Louis and zoey walked in first and helped themselves to the ammo and guns as hunter took out the Steyr ACR and took a few magazines._

"DANTE!"

_Dante and the survivors walked out of the armoury and saw the witch with bloody claws looking at dante._

"You're the one from before"

"I told you to forget about her"

_Turning off the safety, he aimed the gun at the head of the witch._

"I will never forget"

"Then you are a fool"

_Hunter pulled the trigger blowing the witches knee out and making her fall to the ground._

"Wanna try that again bitch or do you want to tell me what you know?" _hunter aimed at the other knee _

"I will never betray my hoard"

"Wrong answer"

_Hunter fired a bullet shattering the other knee and making her fall onto her back._

"Kill me if you wish i will never tell"

"Why do they always want to do things to hard way, well don't say i didnt warn you"

_Hunter walked over to the witch and dragged her by her foot into the house, he turned back to the survivors who were giving him strange looks._

"You can practise here the zombies aren't out here anymore"

_Hunter closed the door._

_Hunter dragged the witch into the front room and threw her one to the three-seat sofa, pulling up a chair he sat down and placed the gun on ground as he drew his Ballester-Molina pistol from his left waist holster that he got from the armoury._

"Now do you want to talk?" _hunter had a dark look in his red eyes _

"Do your worst" _the witch said growling at him_

"Don't tempt me witch"

"You are too stubborn it will get you killed"

"If i die getting to her then i'll gladly die"

"You'd risk everything for her?"

"Yes and i'll do anything to find her" _hunter leans forward and places the pistol on the floor _"and i mean anything"

"What are you planning to do?"

"If you don't tell me what i want to know then i will kill you"

"The hoard will kill you"

"Let them try"

"The leader, he plans to make the witch his wife"

_Hunter clenched his hands suppressing his rage._

"He plans to make a twelve year old girl his wife?"

"Despite her age all witches can give birth to other specials"

"He plans to use her to make tank children with my sister!"

"She didnt say she had a brother no one to dispute his right"

"I see... well as the Old Testament says an eye for an eye"

**(Read and review homies)**


	6. Against the Hoard I

Chapter 6 Against the Hoard I

_Hunter stood and placed the chair back under the table as he walked towards the witch, something was different a distinctive look in his eyes that screamed something but she couldn't quite make it out. He grabbed the side of her head and slammed it against the other end of the sofa, the look in his eyes now clear as day it was pure evil, her words had snapped his mind and now he was like the commons a souls killing machine with nothing but instinct to guide him. She expected him to end her then and there but he picks up the Ballester-Molina pistol grinning evilly as he checked the mag and turned off the safety._

"i know for a fact that the most dangerous part of a witch is the claws"

"what are you planning to do?"

"getting my sister back at any cost"

_He flipped the gun in his hand as he looked at the witch whether she was just biding her time or she was scared of hunter she didn't know but what she did know was he was on the war path and she was in his way._

"so what are you to the tank so i'm clear?"

"..."

"hahahahahahahahahaha so typical of a tank never to notice what's right in front of them"

"don't speak like that!"

"or what in case you haven't noticed i'm holding all the cards and soon i'll be mounting all the heads on my wall, now tell me where the hoard is?"

"i'll never tell"

"that's good because this is going to be fun"

_Hunter swirled the gun in his hand and hit her across the head with the but of the gun making her fall to the ground, hunter walked to his other guns and laced them on the kitchen counter, the evil in his eyes still burning brightly as his grin was ever present._

_He turned round as the witch got to her knees whimpering slightly as they were shattered from hunter's previous attacks, hunter just watched her wounded as she got back on to the sofa with one clawed hand on her face._

"you're going to regret that"

"am i?"

"they will come"

"let them try"

_Hunter walked to the side of the room and a part of the wall lifted revealing a computer panel, after pressing a few buttons the green area's turned red and there was a blue outline along the outside of the house._

"_now i am prepared all that left to do is... interrogate the prisoner" _

_Walking to the side he reached under the other sofa and pulled out a chain covered in blood._

"vance tried to stop me from infecting them with this, pathetic right"

_Using the chain to bind her claws together hunter traced his right finger along her spine._

"what are you doing?"

"so curious"

_There was another glow in his eyes but it only aiding in brightening the evil already burning inside him._

"_for a witch in a hoard your skin is quite soft and quite attractive to be honest" _

_What the hell is he doing and what is he saying?_

"but then again the tanks do like them young, let me guess twenty?

"how?"

"lucky guess"

_His hand was now going down her back sending shivers up her spine at his touch, soon reaching her waist he grinned again as he grabbed her ass._

"hey!"

_Hunter paid no heed it was like he was lost in a world of darkness and this was all that remained._

"nice ass too"

_The witch averted her gaze from hunter but she could still feel his hand on her body._

_Slowly going back up the spine her reached her shoulder blades, she hoped he would go a little farther so she could at least bite off a hand. He never did he stopped dead centre of the shoulder and pressed his thumb down making the witch jolt._

"looks like i've found a nerve"

_He was toying with her waiting for her to tell him where the hoard is but she wouldn't, she would never betray her hoard._

_he eased up on the nerve and moved his hand along her shoulder blades; he then moved them to her stomach and continued up._

"what are ahh?"

_The witch was startled by hunter cupping her C size breasts in his right hand one at a time._

"nice rack too"

_The glow in his eyes was glowing ever brighter why was he doing this, was he examining her for something or was this his way of torture. It didn't feel bad on the contrary it felt really good but that was the problem._

"i wonder"

_The witch looked back at him as he pressed his lips against her and forced his tongue into her mouth, trying to fight with shattered knees and bound claws she was about to bite down on his tongue when she stopped. He was making her feel good and she liked it though she would never tell him that, when he pulled away the witch looked at him somewhat dumbfounded._

"you seem to have it all, so i wonder why tank never noticed you."

_Was he trying to figure her out in this strange yet good feeling way?_

_He stood up and sat down at the end of the sofa grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto him, now she was resting on his lap and looking him dead in the eye._

"if you're going to do something you best do it now"

_It was so confusing now he asking her to attack him right here where she could bite him, but she never did for some reason she couldn't bring herself to attack him._

"right then"

_He looked down at her chest and removed her torn top; his grin was still there as he fondled her breasts once again this time with both hands. He could feel her nipples getting hard under the bloodied red bra._

"my my are you starting to enjoy this?"

"n-no" _the witch said her face going red_

_Hunter knew she was lying by the way her face was burning up so he decided it was time to push her a bit farther, unclipping her bra he let it drop between them as her C sized breasts were now exposed. He used his tongue to lick circled around the erect nipples stopping only to suck on them making the witch let out cute moans, hunter bit down gently on her nipples making her grip his short spiky black hair._

"you taste good"

"don't say such things, its embarrassing" _the witch said blushing madly _

_Hunter then turned and laid the witch on her front raising her bum in the air; he then used his claws and removed her jeans revealing the red lacy underwear beneath._

"very nice"

"please... don't"

"then tell me what i want to know"

"..."

_Hunter removed her underwear and removed his jeans, getting behind her he had officially snapped as he teased both her holes from behind._

_Ahh this is wrong but it feels so good, i've never been loved like this before. That look in his eyes just turns me on and the way he felt me up ohhh i'm so horny right now._

"let's see where do you want it?"

_He's teasing me do i want so badly right now i need him inside me._

"h-here"

_Hunter raised an eye brow._

"alright"

_He pushed himself hard into her anus making her cry in pain ass her anal virginity was taken, after forcing the rest of his nine inches in he looked at her pain and lust filled face grinning and showing his fangs._

_Motioning his hips back and forth he plunged his length into her repeatedly making her moan and groan as he clung to the side of the sofa with her claws, going in harder and faster the witch hung her tongue out as her claws ripped through the sofa end._

"ah ah ah fuck!"

"damn you're tight!"

_Hunter gripped onto her hips tighter as he pushed his length into her, she was going insane this was against her will but she loved it all the same. She soon felt hunter twitch and throb in her she knew what he was holding back._

"oh fuck please ahhh"

"please what?"

"please cum in my tight ass hole, i want to be filled with your cum ahhh"

_She's really getting into this i wonder_

_Hunter wasted no time and plunged into her again releasing his seed deep into her anus making her growl loudly as he also growled, pulling his cock out of her some of his seed spilled out and onto the sofa as the witch tried to catch her breath._

_Hunter then turned her over and got face to face with her; she blushed and turned her head showing her slender neck to him. She knew what was about to happen._

_Hunter bit his fangs into her flesh causing her to bleed but not with pain but with pleasure as she became part of hunter's hoard, they hadn't become a hoard though because it was hunter to infected them they all shared a mark on their body which meant they were with him till the end and now so was she. She hadn't been marked by the tank and now she was marked by hunter._

_Hunter threw her a towel as he pulled his jeans and boxers up, she turned to him and put on her clothes. She smiled as she walked up to him and whispered into his ear._

"that was amazing"

"you're not bad yourself beautiful"

"you flatter me"

"if you want another round" _hunter slapped her ass _"don't be afraid to ask"

"i won't"

_After that hunter let the survivors in and they sat down with hunter next to the witch whose name was nicki._

"so where are we going nicki?" _hunter asked _

"the hoard is here at the oil refinery" _nicki said pointing to the refinery_

"that's a bad place too many dead ends and plenty of hiding areas" _Louis said _

"that's exactly why we chose it" _nicki added _

"any way in?" _francis asked_

"only two the front entrance and an air vent up top"

"perfect you four along with my guys can attack the front entrance while I and vance go through the air vent"

"we're working with more infected?" _zoey asked_

"they follow me so don't worry" _hunter said reassuringly _

"oh and before i forget the name's dante" _hunter said looking at the group_

"so when we going?"

_They all turned to see vance and the others at the door looking very pissed._

"if you're going after her then we're coming too"_ luke said _

"she was like a sister to us all" Jensen added

"even if she did do this to you dante" zack said

"thanks guys" dante said

"any time dude" vance added

"so all clear?" _dante said _

_Everyone looked at each other and nodded turning back to dante._

"then we attack and sun set"

**(read and review homies)**


	7. Against the Hoard II

Chapter 7 Against the Hoard II

**(Listen to fallen angels by black veil brides)**

_Hunter and vance were crawling through the air vents in the hoard hideout, the sounds of battle could be heard from the outside as vance and hunter crawled._

"this is a crazy plan dante"

"good because if it wasn't it most likely wouldn't work"

"hahaha good point"

"let's get moving"

_Crawling through the vents, they reached the main room in the oil refinery, hunter used his claws to break open the vent and drop through landing in the main room. Taking a quick look round they saw no one was here._

"must all be distracted" _vance said _

"i guess" _hunter said _

_Suddenly a blood-curdling roar was head and dante and pinned to the ground by another hunter in a black tracksuit, punching it round the face dante got his feet and kneed the hunter to the ground. Vance used his tongue to bind the hunter as dante plunged his right hand right into the hunters head forcing his arm through the other end, after the hunter dropped dead a charger appeared and grabbed vance. It started to pummel him to the ground as dante was busy fighting a few common infected, soon dante drew his Steyr ACR and aimed down the sight, pulling the trigger and shattering the skull of the charger making it drop vance._

_Vance got his feet and turned as the other showed up but without zack._

"where's zack?" v_ance said looking at the others _

"he didnt make it," _Jensen said hanging his head_

"fuck!" _vance said turning to dante _

"we carry on, we make sure zack didnt die for nothing!" _that familiar look in his eyes was back from his time with nicki_

"right seeing as we got a bit more time while they figure out what happened, Jensen you take nicki, luke and vance and head that way the survivors come with me up those stairs"

"what then?" _luke said _

"you'll have the fight them on ground level but we'll cover you from the cross walk" dante said holding his rifle

_After they separated dante, zoey, francis and louis walked over the cross walk and opened fire on the infected from above as Jensen and the others fought them on ground level, it was a little difficult the aim properly but most of their targets fell dead as the group slowly advanced through the infected halls. After several minutes, they reached the blast doors to the main reactor room and they began to close, Jensen ran forward and grabbed them using his superior strength to hold them up but the fighting had weakened him. He held it up as vance, luke, zoey louis, francis and dante went to the other side._

"okay let it go" _luke said turning to his brother _

"luke promise me something"

"what?"

"no one else dies"

_With that, the door crushed Jensen slicing him in half, luke and the others stared at his dead body when dante suddenly punched the wall denting it. Nicki saw something strange in his hair it was almost turning white like a witches, dante turned to the others with a more dangerous look in his eyes._

"this is it, like Jensen said no one else dies here today. Only one way in so get ready if you aren't ready you best off saying your goodbyes now because we knew this was most likely a one way trip" _dante said _

"Jensen was my brother he followed you to the end and so will i"

"i agree with luke we've been through too much to leave you know, you ready dude?"

"i'm ready vance what about you three?"

"let's give them hell!" _francis said pumping his shotgun_

"i think its suicide but when has that ever stopped is before" _louis said loading his two K6-92's _

"we're ready" _zoey said _

The group of seven walked right into the reactor room and standing at the far end was the tank, the leader showed many battle wounds and scars he had been in many battles and won them all. To his right a hunter with his left eye and mouth stitched closed and one the left a smoker with its tongue around it's waist like a belt.

The smoker dashed for luke and vance as the hunter went for francis, louis and zoey, dante pounced off his legs and started to fight the leader tank. As the three battles raged on the tank brought its fists down on to dante sending him into the wall, luke saw this and ran to date charging into the side of the tank knocking him to the ground. The tank stood up and grabbed luke's charger arm and one of his legs pulling hard.

"no luke!" _dante said _

"sorry dante" _luke said as he was ripped in two_

_Jensen, zack, luke i'm sorry if i wasn't a selfish bastard you guys would still be alive_

"DANTE!"

_Vance i should never of let scarlet escape i was in love her and that clouded my judgement and now my friends and allies are going to pay for it _

"so know you show your weakness!" _the tank leader said _

_My weakness is my heart if i didnt have that would we even be here now, would we be in this must danger?_

_The tank brought his powerful arms down on dante smiling as he did._

"now the bitch will be mine"

_The fucking BASTARD!_

_The tanks arms stopped mid strike as they all stared in shock at dante who had his hands blocking the tanks._

"what?"

"she will never be yours!"

_Dante stood and pushed sending the tank into the wall almost shattering it._

"I AM THE REAL RAVAGER!"

_Releasing a blood curdling roar dante's hair turned pure white as his claws got an inch longer; he grew a tail as he got a foot taller now standing at seven foot eight inches. His eyes turned from red and slit to gold and slit and his fangs also grew, throwing his jacket to the ground his muscles got stronger as well as his body became more toned and a scar like symbol appeared on the centre of his chest. He stood and looked at the tank with his new look and his deeper voice._

"what are you?" _the leader said with a sense of fear_

"i am the ravager the unification of the virus"

_Shot a spear like tongue out of his mouth like vance and wrapped it around the tank's head and slammed him into the wall again, walking towards the tank he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the floor. Bringing his left hand to the tanks face dante grew a demonic smile._

"i hope acid agrees with you hahahaha!"

_A green liquid shot out of his left hand and started to burn the tank's face almost like spitter acid, after it burnt him a bit he threw him back into the wall._

"i almost feel sorry for you tank but then again i really don't hahahahaha!"

_Clenching both hands two spear like tongue began to grow from the top of his wrists as their tips turned to blades a lot like witch claws, he then used them like whipped and slashed them across the tank's flesh before dashing towards him at three times faster speeds than a normal hunter. Gripping both sides of his head dante pulled and torn his head in half, turning to the others the tongues retracted into his body._

"you two" _dante pointed at the hunter and the smoker _"you now have a choice join me and the new race or end up like your leader there"

_They knew in dante's new form and with his new abilities he could easily take both of them in one movement and with his allies right behind them it didnt really help the situation they were in._

"we serve the new race as servants of the ravager" _the smoker said and the hunter nodded _

"wise choice now take vance to the witch i have a hoard to lead, survivors you have earned my respect and my thanks i'll ensure you have a free pass to the end of the city"

"dante what's gotten into you?" _zoey said _

**(listen to young by Hollywood undead)**

_Dante sat down in the makeshift throne._

"take a look around you this world used to be a world where technology ruled where everything else failed, the pain and the blood my brethren have spilled under the commanders of their leaders is always present. It wasn't meant to be this way it was meant to be a cure for cancer, but it went wrong now those streets where kids played and you could say hello to a total stranger are now the fields of battle for every day and night. We are damned and we walk those streets consuming all we see and all we fight, i wish it wasn't so but i tell this to you we will fight or we will fall for this is the time of war. The age of survival to decide the fate of the world as we see it, we are the dammed that walk and feed on those that have long for survival because of one simple fact. They weren't good enough to survive this is survival of the fittest and right now i am that person for the combined strands of the cure pump through my rotten veins, we walk along these shadows and the light as the sparks fly and the beating of our hearts are long since stopped. We are born in this as it falls apart and until the final drum sounds and the angels sing the song we will fight!" _dante stands as the infected gather around the refinery _"we are the curse that was created from the salvation if you believe you should live to tell of your tales against us then prove yourselves not to me and not to my brethren but to the fields of battle themselves for that is the path we forge every time we wake and with every step we take, we never wanted to fight yet the first of us was killed on sight and her children locked away. But no more all we wanted was a place to call our own a place we can call home yet the human deny us this paradise" _the rage in his voice growing _"we will fight or we will fall till the angel sing the song of the battles end and until then we will fight for our right to live the way we see fit we will fight to live everyday like the humans do but more than that WE FIGHT TO PROVE WE DESERVE TO LIVE!"

_The infected of the city roared at the end of dante's speech even the two former enemies were moved by his words, they gathered around him and roared with passion and vigour. The roars, screams and cries of an entire city sounded as they saw dante as their new sovereign to lead them to the light and to survival. Vance stood in front of dante next to the survivors as a twelve-year-old witch walked slowly covered in bruises and bind marks, she stumbled slowly to dante when she fell to her knees._

_Dante stood and walked over to her kneeling down and picking her up bridal style, walking back to the throne he sat down with her on his lap. He wiped the hair out of her face and looked at her dirtied face, it made him smile to see her again as he held her close. She calmed down as she snuggled her face into his bare chest and slowly started to fall to sleep, dante fought back a tear in his eye as he turned back to the survivors._

"this is why i fight, to make sure those who should live do live, i promised to keep her safe and i failed but now i got her back and now i will never let her go never again, think carefully now if you have someone who you fight for then make sure you follow them till the end cause without my friends and you i would never been able to hold my sister again"

_The survivors looked at each other when francis took off his leather jacket and ripped the back off revealing a fallen angel emblem._

"i'll find my guys and we will fight your guys till the last bullet" _francis said with a smile _

"i wait for the battle francis" _dante said _

"i have nowhere to go not anymore my family is dead" _louis said dropping his guns _

"tell me louis would you like to join our family?"

_Louis looked around at the infected how they all looked at dante as their new leader but more than that, he was what they needed. A hope in the darkness._

"what must i do?"

_Dante reached out his left hand and the spear shot out and started to scar something into louis's right arm, after it was done it retracted back into his wrist and louis had the same mark as dante._

"you are part of our family now show him"

_All the infected showed their marks and they were the same as dante's and now louis's._

"what of you zoey?"

_Zoey looked round at the numerous infected around and how they all respected dante as their new hope and new leader, she wanted to know just how this was like to have a true family around her._

"i'll join you"

_Dante used his power to scar zoey on the leg with the same mark as he did louis, francis walked away with a smile on his face a shotgun on his shoulder._

**(Four hours later)**

_Dante was holding scarlet in his arms as she started to stir from her sleep, she looked up at him and smiled she knew it was him and she missed him. She held her arms around him and tightened her grip; he looked at her and smiled as he pressed his lips against hers. It had been months since she felt his warmth and felt his touch and now she and he were reunited but in these times of war and survival how long will it last only time will tell._

**(Read and review homies because this is f***ing epic!) **


End file.
